


Rewarding

by cocaptainrodimus (wellisntthatshiny)



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, Other, Tentacle Sex, divine intervention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 16:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellisntthatshiny/pseuds/cocaptainrodimus
Summary: The entity sounds almost amused as Rene coughs in shock. He weighs his options and finds that functional gills and the promise of an extraplanar encounter come out on top of the slight possibility this thing might simply be toying with its next meal. He gives the creature a firm nod. This sure was some dream.





	Rewarding

**Author's Note:**

> This is how one of my player’s character meets his Great Old One patron for the first time. Yes, of course this is for a Curse of Strahd campaign. 
> 
> If you are one of the other players in said campaign: don’t you dare read this until I give you permission you heathens.

Good  
The word echoes in Rene’s mind as he raises his head from where it rests on the desk. His eyes are bleary as he blinks sleep from his eyes and adjusts to the dim candlelight of his office.  
“Hello? Is someone there?”  
No response. He sits up in his chair and stretches, his muscles aching from sitting in one position far too long. The candle is nearly out on the desk in front of him, and he can feel where the book has pressed into his cheek and left a warm, red impression.  
He stands and takes one last look around the room before he blows out the candle and walks out of the office. “Must have been a dream,” he mutters under his breath, rubbing at his eyes. He stumbles to his bed the next room over, barely pulling off his clothes before rolling onto the soft surface. A sigh escapes as his face sinks into the pillow and warmth starts to spread along his back, the tension easing its way from his body as the muscles relax at the firm touch pressing against them.  
He sits up with a start and looks around the room with a shiver. “What?” he murmurs, “Is somebody there? Show yourself.”  
A beat goes by before he lets out a nervous chuckle. Of course nobody is here; the apothecary has been closed for hours. He just needs to get some sleep and everything will be fine in the morning.  
He lays back down in the bed shifting restlessly unable to keep his eyes from darting about the room in search of an unexpected visitor.  
Minutes pass as his eyes grow heavy once more and slip close. Sleep nearly takes him as he feels the same warmth and pressure begin to radiate from his legs up his spine. Tension builds as he fights to keep his eyes closed for a moment and then another, determined to catch this mystery visitor in the act.  
Calm  
Rene’s eyes shoot open with a gasp, and the pressure on his legs vanishes once more. “Who’s there?! Reveal yourself! I’m not playing your game.”  
Rene  
“Who- who are you?” Rene sits up again looking around unable to pinpoint the location of the noise. He can’t quite hide the panic in his voice as he instinctively reaches for glasses that he doesn’t need. “Is this some kind of message spell? Are you even here?”  
Calm  
“How am I supposed to relax when- ah!” A force pushes Rene back down to the bed and pins him in place.  
Calm  
Rene swallows nervously and tries not to fight the hold against him. “W-what do you want?”  
Calm  
“That’s hard to do when a mysterious voice is pinning me to my bed”  
Assist  
“Assist? What do you mean assist? You need my assistance?”  
Assist  
“What does that mean?” Rene huffs and tries to push against the invisible bonds. “I can’t help you if I’m pinned to the bed.”  
Assist  
The warmth starts to spread, this time spiraling out from Rene’s lower back and up, no, around his spine, manipulating the muscles. He tenses against the invasive touch but can’t help the twinge of intrigue.  
“Are you trying to help me?”  
Yes  
A beat passes as Rene lies still, trying to parse that response.  
Calm  
“Will you let me up?”  
No  
“Well you aren’t going to get me to relax like this,” he struggles again frustrated as the hold only tightens and the pressure continues along his back.  
Calm  
“What part of this don’t you understand? You break into my office, into my bedroom, pin me down and expect me to relax?”  
Yes. Calm, Rene.  
“Wonderful, almost a complete sentence. Explain yourself.”  
You have done well. Reward.  
“Reward?” Rene pauses “This- that was a dream. I got those things because, well, I thought they would be useful, that my mind was telling me something. They’re all in cold storage— this isn’t, uh…” His voice cracks and he’s fairly certain he would be shaking if he weren’t pinned.  
You have completed your pact. Reward.  
“This, uh, isn’t what I was expecting. Not that I was expecting anything it was just a dream but-“  
Calm  
Rene takes a deep breath to find the right words. How does one negotiate with.. whatever this is?  
You will get your reward. Calm. You desire. Why resist?  
“Because you aren’t giving me any answers. I seek knowledge and ability and you haven’t exactly held up your end of this deal we’ve apparently made.”  
Reward  
Before he has a chance to respond a scream rips it’s way out of Rene’s throat as the flesh of his neck tears, the muscle pulling apart as if something were carving inward creating a cavity for itself. The pain continues to his chest, his body heaving but unable break free, pain blinding his vision as something inexplicably foreign takes root in his body. He tries to fight, but his hands can’t move as he scrabbles to tear at his own throat to get it out.  
The terror builds as he feels it expanding, pushing against his lungs, against his throat, pressing out the slits in his neck, and solidifying with a lasting ache. He pants, struggling to catch his breath, his voice hoarse from screaming, but finds he isn’t able. Panic overwhelms him as he gasps, mouth open but air not making it to his lungs.  
Calm  
He hears it in his mind through the panic, unable to listen as his body tries to convulse, gasping without success the pain in his neck flaring, a slick wet barely registering. A sharp jab forces him to cough air that isn’t there, gagging as the copper taste of blood fills his mouth.  
The force lets up and Rene rolls over to hang his head over the side of the bed. His jaw hangs open as he becomes faintly aware of the fluid dripping from his mouth and neck. Another gasp and air rattles into his lungs, his entire body shaking with relief even as he stares at the puddle of his own blood on the floor.  
Good  
A coughing fit brings more blood and Rene gags on the taste and spits it onto the floor. He reaches hesitantly for his aching neck, shuddering as his fingers find slits that he somehow still didn’t quite expect.  
Reward  
Rene tries to speak through the pain in his throat, barely able to muster a hoarse whisper “What did you do?”  
Reward  
Rene focuses on breathing as his fingers cautiously trace the edge of the slits. Six of them in perfect lines of three on either side of his neck, as if he’d cut himself shaving. His fingers come away wet with blood and he reaches with a shaking hand for the blanket to stem the flow before realizing there isn’t any. He touches the slits again and while profoundly sore, they have the feel of newly grown skin. Somehow, impossibly, they were healed over.  
The realization knocks him back, his body slumping on the bed as his head reels with the information. He moans softly as warmth spreads up his back, this time welcome as it envelops his aching neck. He relaxes into the sensation, too tired to protest the soothing touch. Rene allows his eyes to close and takes a breath. He has a brief moment of panic as he feels the slits flare reflexively and his chest grow heavy, but calms when he easily takes a breath that resonates deep behind his ribs.

After a moment he opens his eyes and finds himself floating above his bed, vision blurred by what appears to be several inches of water surrounding his body. He instinctively holds his breath, panicking as he once again finds himself without air.  
Calm  
The voice rings in Rene’s mind as the information falls into place. He takes another moment to prepare himself and allows himself a tentative breath.  
The rush of water into his neck is at once alien and soothing, his throat easing as the water cools the aching tissue. His chest feels strangely heavy as his lungs fill with water, and breathing becomes instinct as his body catches up to his racing mind. The water flows through him as easily as air ever has, and he finds himself genuinely relaxing into the weightless embrace.  
Good  
Rene feels the voice wash over him, somehow stronger in the cool water than before. The taste of salt and copper is on his tongue as he opens his mouth unthinkingly, trying to speak even as the sound is muted by the water. As if responding to his thoughts, the liquid retreats from his head, pulling back to his collarbone. He takes a breath of air, this time effortless even as he tries to wrap his mind around where the water in his lungs has gone.  
Reward  
“That, ahem, certainly fills our agreement” Rene rasps, wincing at his sore throat. The gentle pressure of the warm sensation radiates as if agreeing to his statement. It curls around his throat and he flinches in expectation only for it to melt away the ache. The feeling spreads as the pressure seems to push through Rene’s body easing the tension now that he wasn’t fighting against it. He allows himself to go limp in the grasp of this thing, trusting that at least for the moment they had a truce.  
Continue?  
Rene feels a sly smile creep across his face “Yes, I think this is an agreeable situation for both of us.”  
Good  
Rene can’t help but release a weary moan as the pressure across his body increases seeming to curl around him as the water falls away leaving him suspended in the ethereal grasp. The thick tendrils of pressure trace up his legs until they curl around his knees, over his thighs and hips to meet with those around his waist, chest, and shoulders. It isn’t until the pressure around his neck shifts that Rene looks down to see the very real deep green appendages coiled around his form. They seem to shimmer in the low light, barely visible if not for the contrast against his own pale skin. It’s then that Rene realizes his skin is colorless, his usual disguise melted away during the course of the night’s events.  
He momentarily reflects on that particular piece of information before he gasps at one of the tendrils wrapping up his inner thigh and around his dick, embarrassed to realize he was already half hard from the creature’s grip.  
Continue?  
The entity sounds almost amused as Rene coughs in shock. He weighs his options and finds that functional gills and the promise of an extraplanar encounter come out on top of the slight possibility this thing might simply be toying with its next meal. He gives the creature a firm nod. This sure was some dream.  
Good  
The appendages— Tentacles? Whatever the things are— writhe around Rene and he grinds against them, the feeling at once phantom and intensely visceral as the tendrils explore his body. They curl up to his hair, slip along the newly formed slits in his throat, curl around his dick and balls, teasing at the sensitive flesh. When Rene opens his mouth in a moan one slips in and he sucks instinctively almost swearing he could hear a deep, throaty chuckle as the tendril begins to glide back and forth across his lips.  
He can’t help but push back as he feels another against him, slick with something he didn’t want to think about as it slowly slips into him. Rene moans against the tendrils in his mouth and tries to push down further, delighting in the slow, increasing stretch from the creature. It rocks him back and forth off the tentacle into the tight grasp of the others and back down again in an agonizingly slow wave of motion while the rest of the tendrils caress his body in exploration. A second tendril slips in with the first and Rene shudders at the stretch and then gasps as a third slim tendril presses slowly between the first two.  
Good  
He moans at the praise, tendrils now holding him so he couldn’t move an inch on his own, thrusting into him from behind, fucking his mouth, writhing around his dick with increasingly expert precision. 

A whine of frustration escapes his mouth as he tries in vain to increase the pace but the creature doesn’t give up its slow experiment. Even in this state Rene knew an experiment when he was part of one, continuing without pause. It was maddening, the sensation not quite present enough to give real friction while his body responded as if it were. He gags as the tendril pushes slightly too far into his mouth, hitting his throat before retreating, a warm wave of sensation washing over him as if an apology for the intrusion. The tendrils wrap tighter until he cries out at the pressure, before relaxing to near perfection, just strong enough to firmly bind without causing pain. Rene pants around the tendril in his mouth, wishing he had water to test his gills in this particular scenario as the creature continues to stretch him, tendrils pushing and pulling and exploring as Rene moans around them.  
Orgasm comes as a surprise, his body tensing at the overwhelming stimulation before release, Rene giving a hoarse shout from his ravaged throat as the tendrils continue to fuck him through his pleasure. The creature doesn’t seem to notice or care, the tendrils simply continuing their slow pace.  
Rene remains in a haze of pleasure as the creature continues, his body shivering with every thrust as new waves of sensation ripple through him. He leans forward as the tendril in his mouth slips away, trying to catch it with his lips.  
Eager  
Rene can’t help but give a slight laugh at that, the absurdity of his situation settling in for a brief moment before he’s cut off by a whimper as the smaller tendrils pull out of him only to be replaced with what he can only assume is the thicker tendril that had been in his mouth. The thing presses in firmly, matching the same slow pace of the others and Rene moans again as it fucks him deep and slow.  
“Tha- that’s good”  
Rene feels the tendril around his throat curl tighter and he moans, the grip cutting off just enough blood to make him light headed. He focuses on the tendril fucking him, swearing it was increasing ever so slightly in size, never quite letting him get accustomed before expanding further. He tries to keep track, to see if he was right, but the feelings from the rest of the tendrils distract and compete for his attention, the thing seemingly eager to wring a second orgasm from him.  
It takes longer this time, his body relaxed from the first and mind almost adjusted to the idea of being thoroughly fucked by an extraplanar being of unknown origin and power, but when his second orgasm peaks he comes hard, vision whiting out as his body shakes and tenses around the creature. Desperate, breathy pleas do nothing to change the creature’s pace and Rene finds himself once again screaming his throat raw as the slow drag of the tendrils pulls him through the longest, most drawn out orgasm of his life.

He’s vaguely aware of being laid down on his somehow now immaculate bed and briefly noting it as a puzzle for the morning. The tendrils pull back and he barely keeps himself from reaching for them, his body suddenly being hit with the exhaustion of the past unknown hours. He’s asleep almost before he knows it, but just manages to catch the entity’s final message before he drifts off:  
Reward

When he wakes the next day light is pouring through the window and Rene realizes it’s easily mid-morning. The thought seems to float through his mind as he curls up into the blankets, body relaxed into the soft surface. He lays there a few moments longer, musing on the whisper of a strange dream humming through his mind. He stretches languidly as he rises, eager to return to the tome the next room over. The apothecary could remain closed for the day. There were temples filled with clerics if someone truly needed assistance.  
As he rises from the bed he can’t help but catch his reflection in the mirror, starting as he catches the colorless skin, eyes, and hair. They shift at a thought to his usual appearance, and he lets out a sigh of relief as he shakes his head. Strange- he’d never woken in a different form than the one he’d fallen asleep in. He walks up to the mirror and inspects himself, tugging at his missed hair, checking the complexion of his skin and ensuring his eyes are just the right shape and color when he catches sight of his neck. Six perfect slits, three on each side in perfect rows nearly invisible if you didn’t know to look.  
His fingers don’t quite shake as they trace the lines. They look as if they were always a part of him. He shifts his appearance again and the lines remain. Again with the same result.  
He rushes to the next room over and where the ancient tome lies on the desk, the tome from which he had meticulously copied and procured a list of items, placing them in cold storage for further experimentation. Now, where the original list had been printed, are a new series of pages. Spells, intricate wording that his mind seems to soak up as he reads, turning page after page until he reaches the new end of the book— this time nearly fifty pages in, which reads as a new list of ingredients. Once again they are seared into his mind, the desire to find them already burning deep within him. Well, he can’t help thinking, as he pulls out a fresh quill and a piece of parchment, this is certainly going to be an interesting partnership.


End file.
